logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Panamericana Televisión
, also known as Panamericana Televisión, PanTel or Panamericana '''and stylized as PANAMERICANA', is a Peruvian private television channel of varied programming founded on October 16, 1959 and is owned by Telespectra S.A., a company owned by the Schutz family and currently with a commercial alliance with [[Latina|'Latina']]. 1959-1967 Panamericana as a television company was inaugurated on October 16, 1959 by Genaro Delgado Brandt and his children, the Delgado Parker brothers. The first logo of the nascent station was the letters "Panamericana" in handwritten typography and below, the word "TELEVISION" in Futura Light typography. 1959-1965 As a channel, it had its first logo, which was the aforementioned wordmark, below, a giant "13" in square typeface and above that number, the word "canal". 1965-1970 On October 16, 1965, the sixth anniversary of the channel and company, Panamericana moved to its current frequency, channel 5 and the logo for the new frequency was a giant "5" formed by curved lines and a ball at the end and above the circle of 5, the word "CHANNEL". 1965-1967 A variant of the logo of the 5 was the name of the channel, to the right of the "a", the letters of "TV" and the mentioned "5". 1967-1979 1967-1970 Another variant of the 5 logo was the same, but with the name of the channel with the typography changed and the 5 penetrating with the text. 1970-1978 In 1970, 5 of the logo is omitted and the word "TELEVISION" is added below the channel name. 1978-1979 In 1978, with the arrival of the color, the logo was modified, adding a red white border screen behind it, two lines above and at the bottom and top of the channel name and below and also above the screen, five yellow stars of Five tips aligned horizontally. Although it was already used since 1970, it was only seen in advertising of the time and the logo appeared on the screen only in 1978. 1979-1991 1979-1989 On the day of the 20th anniversary of the channel, on October 16, 1979, the best known and remembered logo was released by many. These were the letters "PANTEL" (short for the name of the channel) in red and with small circles and behind the logo, two rectangles (occasionally only one) of yellow color also formed by circles. 1989-1991 In 1989, with the arrival of the satellite, the logo was modified, which are the letters "PANTEL" (which are now solid and made of diamond), in the lower right part of the logo, the letters "SAT" and a colored light crossing the logo. 1991-1993 1991-1992 In August 1991, the logo was modified, consisting of the letters "PANAMERICANA" in narrow Eras Bold typeface, below, the word "TELEVISION" in normal Helvetic typeface stretched to the right, both gray and below, a line of yellow color. It is similar to the 'Radio Panamericana' logo used between 1994 and 2007. 1992-January 1993 In June 1992, a neon yellow cone was added to the 1991 logo with a light yellow sphere inside the cone, located at the top of the logo. January-November 1993 In January 1993, a redesign was made to the logo, with the cone and the sphere drawn in gold and with the words and line with the modified typography, all in gold. November 1993-1997 On November 5, 1993, the design of the PANTEL is resumed on a rectangle used in the 80s, with the difference that it is simplified and in golden color. 1997-2004 1997-2000 1997-1998 On April 1, 1997, under the arm of Telespectra S.A. since 1996, Panamericana renewed completely its image. This new logo consists of a yellow black edge screen tilted to the right, on top of a black vertical rectangle shaded by a red spherical ellipse, forming a letter "P", below, the name "PANAMERICANA" in black and Helvetica Bold typography narrow, underneath, the word "TELEVISION" in red and in normal Helvética typography and below, a black horizontal line. This logo looks a lot like the 'RPP' logo of that moment (used until 2018). 1998-2000 In November 1998, with the change of slogan, the edge, the word "PANAMERICANA" and the line are golden yellow and acquires a 3D look. 2000-2002 On the 41st anniversary of the channel, on October 16, 2000, the order of the elements of the logo was modified, the word "PANAMERICANA" is now thicker and larger, the word "TELEVISION" is now located in the lower right , the line goes from black or gold to red and the "P" logo with screen is relocated to the letters "ANAM" of the channel name. This logo looks like the 'Discovery Channel' logo of that moment (used until 2009 in Latin America) 2002-2003 In October 2002, the logo was slightly modified. The yellow screen behind the "P" loses the inclination and its appearance changes slightly. 2003-2004 In September 2003, the design of 1997 is resumed, but with the screen without the inclination, with the "P" slightly modified and the typography resembles the logos of 2000 and 2002. 2004-2009 2004-2008 On the 45th anniversary of the channel, on October 16, 2004, the channel changed completely for the first time since 1997. The logo consists of a golden rectangular rectangle of 16: 9 (similar to an LCD screen) and below, the word "PANAMERICANA" in narrow Black Helvetica typography (or white with shadow) and below, the word "TELEVISION PERUANA" in normal Helvética typography, being the only time a slogan is part of the channel logo. The logo shares a similarity with the well-known 'National Geographic' logo, but with the difference that it is cast. 2008-january 2009 In June 2008, the logo was slightly modified, with the entire logo light green gradient. january-june 2009 In January 2009, the gradient becomes light blue and shadow is added to the logo. June–July 2009 In June 2009, with the return of the channel to Telespectra, a variant of the 2000 logo was used, but without the "P" with display. July–September 2009 On July 18, 2009, a new logo was launched, consisting of a thick yellow curved line, to the right, a red bent line and in the lower right, a gray curved line, with the light gray interior part, and below, the word "PANAMERICANA" with the typography of the 2000 logo and below, the word "TELEVISION" extended and red. September–October 2009 On September 1, 2009, a redesign of the isotype was made. The yellow line becomes red and more elongated, the folded line becomes yellow and the gray part becomes light blue, returning to the "P" shape that was not used between 2004 and 2009, but retains the gray background of the inside of the isotype. October 2009-present October 2009-2012 On October 18, 2009, once the 50th anniversary celebrations of the channel ended, the logo was modified to its definitive version, the yellow line becomes three folds to two, the line becomes lighter blue and the Channel name becomes Helvetica Condensed Black and the word "TELEVISION" was removed for the first time in 50 years. In channel identification, since November 2009 a 3D variant is used that is occasionally silver in color. 2012-2014 2012-2013 On December 1, 2012, the channel made its first variant of the current logo, which consists of the isotype drilling a black trapezoid (the trapezoid shape resembles the current 'Radio Panamericana''' logo), below, another elongated trapezoid containing over perforated, the word "PANAMERICANA", which for the first time in eighteen years changes its typography to normal Square721. 2013-2014 On the 54th anniversary of the channel, on October 16, 2013, the "P" logo with trapezoids becomes red as does the trapezoid with the text "PANAMERICANA". 2014-present On the day of the 55th anniversary of the channel, on October 16, 2014, the logo was modified to its current version that omits the logo trapezoids, the "P" isotype takes up its 2009 logo colors and now in 3D, but maintains the name typography used since 2012, but in red. For the first time in the history of the channel it is discovered that the isotype of the "P" in 3D was actually part of the Panamericana Televisión logo, since it was used during 2009 and 2012 in the wedges and is now part of the channel's corporate logo . Category:Television channels in Peru Category:Peru Category:Lima Category:Grupo Enfoca Category:Panamericana Televisión Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 5 Category:Sociedad Nacional de Radio y Televisión (Peru) Category:AIR-IAB Category:1959 Category:1965 Category:1969 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:Latina Media